


Tender Kisses in the Night

by captainbanks



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbanks/pseuds/captainbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night out after working a call has Raymond Stantz tired. Luckily for him, Egon has a way to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Kisses in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you guys go! I love this ship. Please enjoy, personal critiques are welcome!

      Raymond Stantz looked up at the night sky, staring blankly at the dilapidated bots of light contrasted against darkness. It was chilly evening, and the loose fitting uniform he had on didn’t help to blot out the cold. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that he had discovered the roof top access in the fire station, and it immediately became his place of escape, with a small lawn chair perched on top of the building. His mind wandered aimlessly as his thoughts shifted here and there, vaguely recalling the day’s adventures and cataloguing them away for another time. Today was the epitome of crazy, as they had suffered through a grueling task of trying to capture a poltergeist but had miserably failed. Ghostbusting was certainly a taxing job, especially with his team members a group of eccentric men in their early 40’s. There was a lot that went into regulating all the equipment and research studies. Ray adjusted his posture, tilting his head to the side, closing his eyes for a moment. Sleep was more important now than ever. Time to himself now was so important… So import… Ray dozed off, a soft snore emitting from his lips as the night wore on. Suddenly there were hands at his chest, shaking him gently awake.

     “Wha-What?” he mumbled, opening his eyes, gazing at large spectacles. It was Egon, his woefully large eyes staring intently at Ray. It was still dark outside, a myriad of skyline lights highlighting the horizon. There was a small pink blanket draped across his form. “Egon?” he whispered, reaching down to shift the blanket to cover up the chill drifting into his pants leg.

     “My apologies Ray. I found something interesting with the EKP readings. I tried looking for you but my attempts failed… then I remembered you coming up here.” There was a slight hint of embarrassment laced in Egon’s tone but it was delicately hidden behind a stoicy. “I also- “he looked away, his cheeks burning hotly, “-brought you a blanket to keep you warm.” Ray smiled sheepishly, grateful for the small blanket, and stole a glance back up at the sky. The stars looked so beautiful, so breathtaking… he again felt the onslaught of tiredness creep up on him, and his eyes drooped heavily… “Ray?” Egon said, shaking him awake once again. “Come on, let’s go to bed. You’re going to get sick staying out here all night.” Ray got up and leaned against Egon, gravitating towards the warmth radiating off him. The blanket clung barely to him, and the sleepiness made him woozy so Egon wrapped his arm around Ray tightly and led him to the roof top stairs. They made their way to Rays room and opened the door, and Egon placed the tired man upon the bed. Ray was still clinging to the scientist when his head hit the pillow, so he inadvertedly pulled Egon with him.

     “R-Raymond…” Egon huffed, feebly attempting to loosen the grip on his shoulder. The pink blanket was the only piece of fabric separating their uniforms.

     “Eeeegon… stay with me…” Raymond softly said, pulling the terse scientist closer to his chest. “I’m so tired, and I need someone to talk to…” he then started mumbling incoherently, burying his messy hair into the crook of Egon’s neck. It was very an intimate gesture, something Egon was unprepared for. It was very unlike Ray to act like this, but given his extremely tired state it might have not been out of character. He could feel the gentle warmth of Ray’s slowed breath oscillating on his skin, and Ray’s chest moving against his. There was a certain ambience about the situation that made him not want to let go, to put an arm around the crook of Ray’s neck and softly stroke it. Nothing too serious, but just some comforting rubs and gentle- his train of thought was immediately halted when he felt the moisture of soft lips on his neck. Ray was millimeters from basically kissing his jugular. “

     Egon…” Ray whispered, his eyes still closed heavily. It appeared that Raymond was deep in REM sleep, apparently dreaming about him. It was somewhat strange, as Egon dwelled on the predicament, but it felt right. “mmm….” He let out a subdued sigh, his bulky frame shifting closer to the source of warmth emanating from an unknown place. Egon merely lay on the bed, somewhat hashed between the sheets and Ray. He didn’t want to stay any longer, but he also didn’t want to rouse the sleeping man from his slumber. Finally, after a long pause of silence, Ray wearily opened his eyes and looked into Egon’s dark irises. They were like black holes, sucking in any light that came near its event horizon. Somehow there was a discernable beauty to them, glistening in the low light. Ray liked them. “Sorry Egon for… uh, putting you in this position.” Ray said, the tiredness still embedded into his voice. He was about to get up but Egon held his arm in place.

     "Ray… it’s completely fine. By the way, you are emanating warmth very profusely. I… find it quite soothing.” They never broke eye contact, simply staring into each other’s eyes and slowly moving closer to fill the gap between the silk sheets. Egon placed a hand at Rays hip and slid it gently upwards, observing as Ray’s eyelids fluttered, a sheen of blush forming on his cheeks. It was an interesting reaction, as neither of them were getting up and awkwardly shuffling out of the room. Ray suddenly let out a low sigh, eerily sounding like a moan of some sort. Egon narrowed his eyes and moved his arm lower on his body, his large palm skirting across the long plane of beige fabric lining Ray’s pants leg. “Want me to stop…?” he asked delicately, his palm never leaving the seam of Ray’s uniform leg. He traced it absentmindedly, waiting for an answer that would most likely end up ruining whatever friendship they had attained.

     “N-no, Egon… please, go on. I like the way it feels. I’m not sure why but this…” he motioned with his hands, “doesn’t seem to strange to me.”

      “I concede as well, Ray. In some way I would not tolerate this but I feel as if… As if you are…” Egon’s words tapered off, unable to find a suitable way to end the sentence. He shifted his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and traced the soft fabric some more. It was silent in the room as the two of them stared up at the ceiling, comforted by the others presence.

      “Are you going to tell me about those EVP readings?” Ray suddenly said, breaking the silence that had formed between them. Egon chuckled heartily, completely forgone on the notion that he had dredged up Ray for his experimental findings.

      “Ah yes. There were some interesting telemetries I had come across while analyzing the data we retrieved.” Egon looked over to find Ray studying him intently, completely focused on what he was saying. He was mildly surprised to see the man staring- his flushed lips pursed and cheeks stained red. Egon quickly looked away. “Anyways, I found an anomaly that suggested that the Spirit is female, and that they…” He glanced over again and saw Ray was drifting off to sleep, a line of drool spilling from his lips. “Ray!” he said, and Ray snapped his eyes open, silently apologizing with his eyes.

     “I need something to keep me up.” Ray whispered, closing his eyes once again, and wiping the drool away with the sleeve of his shirt.

     “I believe I have a solution for that.” Egon stated mischievously, his hand once again traveling up the seam of Ray’s uniform. His other hand trailed to the zipper situated at the crook of Ray’s neck, nimbly fingering the cool metal. He tugged on it, revealing a plain t-shirt and a nest of curly brown chest hair barely visible beneath the clothes. Ray brought his hands up and surprisingly repeated the gesture, unzipping Egon’s uniform to look at his nimble form covered by a black t-shirt.

     “I never really noticed this before but you look good in black, Egon.”

     “Thank you. I return the sentiment.” Ray’s hand drifted from the zipper to Egon’s chest, spreading his fingers out and gently caressing the material there. The night was fading away, they both could tell. Peter and the rest of the gang were going to be here soon, so they didn’t have much time to do whatever they were going to do. They mutually, and slowly, removed each other’s uniform, shaking it off and placing it next to the bed. Egon was clad in the black t-shirt and a skimpy pair of black boxers, barely clinging to his muscular legs. Ray had on his plain white tee and a pair of shorts. Either way, both drunk up the sight of their heaving bodies. Both Ray and Egon slunk together, hands and legs intertwining in a formidable fashion. Egon was the first to initiate a kiss on Ray’s neck, his tender lips ghosting across the warm flesh, noting the stubble that tickled the bridge of his nose. Ray bucked upwards, softly moaning and grabbed onto Egon’s shoulders tightly. Egon then kissed a bit harder this time, his tongue scraping harshly on the underside of Ray’s jawline. His legs jerked and wrapped themselves around Egon’s torso, pulling him closer to his midline.

     “Mmm, ah… E-Egon!” Ray cried out, his jaw slack from the tender kisses being administered to his neck. He could feel his hardness forming in the tent of the now seemingly tight shorts, struggling to not be vocal as much as he wanted to. Egon tenderly lifted Ray’s shirt up, smoothing over the warm flesh that was the other’s man torso, brushing past curly chest hair and hardened nipples. Ray, in the midst of ecstasy, slid his open palm down Egon’s boxers and roughly stroked the velvety cock. The other man jerked his hips forward, his spectacles drooping low on his nose, and let out a soft moan. Ray then pushed the scientist into the bed, climbing on top of his limber form and roughly ground into him.

     “R-Ray! You’re acting a little rough…” Egon managed to say through the onslaught of kisses being pressed to his lips. “I love it…” Ray started to jerk his hand harder, sluicing the soft skin of Egon’s cock, noting how warm and tender it felt. However, whatever had started this, neither of the 2 Ghostbusters wanted it to stop. Suddenly they heard the familiar sound of the front door of the fire house close and clamorous voices of Peter and Winston.

     “Ack! We have to get dressed! Quick Egon, before they come upstairs!” Ray said hurriedly, grabbing his uniform off the floor and slipping his legs into the pant holes. Egon fastidiously put on his uniform and leaned over to give Ray a quick kiss and adjusted his glasses, smoothing out his meticulously kept hair. Peter’s voice wafted up the stairs, along with the warm laughter of Winston after one of his quip remarks. “-And then she starts laughing at me! The nerve of her, especially after I took that dive into that fountain. Really, I expected more…” Peter walked past Ray’s room and Winston followed behind suit, stopping by the doorway to see what was going on.

     “Stantz! Spengler! Where have y’all been? Peter here has been telling me about a date he went on- it’s pretty good.” Winston smiled at the two and watched as they both looked at each other, unable to respond. Egon was the first to speak, saving them from further embarrassment.

     “I was reviewing the EKP telemetries with Ray here. There were some interesting auditoria anomalies associated with the miniscule data we retrieved. I…”

     Winston held up his hand, an exasperated look plastered on his face. “Look, you guys continue with your science talk. I’m heading home after Peter finishes his story. Good night you two, stay safe.” He then left, leaving the doorway empty and Egon and Ray alone to figure out what had just transpired between them.

     “You know; you certainly have a way with kisses. I’m surprised you know how to kiss so well.” Ray spoke, his gaze shifting from the open doorway to Egon’s rapturous eyes.

     “And what is that supposed to mean?” Egon whispered heatedly, his eyebrows quirking.

     “It means you are a hell of a kisser, my friend.” The other man stated, giving Egon a sly smile. “Why don’t we go to the lab and look over those telemetries until Pete and Winston leave? It gives us more time to… ya know, review the data.” Egon nodded, and led the way downstairs to the lab. There were layers of open textbooks and vials containing weird liquids splayed over the tables, and the two found the large computer that had analyzed the data. It was going to be a long night, one that they were going to heartily enjoy. 

                                                                                     ------- Continued in the next Chapter ------


End file.
